Quatre saisons
by TiaKin
Summary: Comment un rêve et un problème de jeunesse peuvent faire pour réunir deux personnes. Yaoi
1. Été

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ T_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Oda (oh la rime)._

_

* * *

_

**Quatre saisons**

**Été**

_-_Il faut absolument les retrouver.

Le cri avait à peine traversé la pluie drue qui tombait sur le pont du Vogue Merry. Tout le monde était trop occupé pour se soucier de l'inquiétude du capitaine au Chapeau de Paille tout juste repêché d'une mort certaine par noyade.

Insouciant, il avait pensé que ces deux amis avaient réussi à sortir de l'eau, mais quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il découvrit qu'ils n'étaient pas remontés sur le bateau. À présent, il tentait d'avertir les membres restants, mais la tempête qui semblait vouloir engloutir le petit bateau ne lui lassait aucune chance.

Il dû abandonner pour aller aider Pipo et Chopper qui tentaient avec grand_-_peine de retenir la grand_-_voile, qui menaçait de s'envoler.

Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, deux hommes se disputaient sans se soucier un instant du petit bateau qui s'éloignait chaque seconde d'eux.

_-_Ne me gêne pas!

_-_Mais laisse_-_moi passer.

Apparemment, Sandy et Zorro avaient exclu toute autre idée à part celle de leur lutte continuelle qui les opposait. Ils avaient brutalement décidé de se battre dans l'eau, comme si la situation n'était déjà pas assez critique comme ça.

Zorro dégaina l'un de ses sabres, et tenta d'attaquer Sandy, mais ce dernier se rendit soudainement compte du critique de leur condition.

_-_Attends un peu, il s'exclama. J'AI DIT ATTENDS!

Il planta son pied dans la figure de son adversaire et regarda autour de lui.

_-_Où… où est le bateau, demanda_-_t_-_il avec surprise. Il était juste là y'a pas dix minutes.

_-_On s'en fiche de ce bateau, ce qui compte, c'est que je te réduise en bouillie, lança Zorro en enlevant le pied du cuisinier de son visage.

_-_Je te parle sérieusement! Il est où?

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce que j'en sais moi?

Ils commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait nulle trace du Vogue Merry, juste de l'eau et du brouillard.

_-_Merde, c'est vrai ça. Il est où?

Sandy appela, mais rien ne vint en retour.

_-_Nous sommes paumés, il conclut.

_-_Pour une fois, j'y suis pour rien, ajouta Zorro en rangeant son sabre.

_-_Tu insinues que j'ai tout fait pour nous perdre?

_-_J'ai rien dit.

Zorro évita facilement le coup de pied de Sandy.

_-_Arrête d'être aussi à fleur de peau.

_-_QUI EST À FLEUR DE PEAU?

Zorro s'éloigna un peu pour éviter de recevoir d'autres coups, puis quand le cuistot fut calmé, ils se mirent à réfléchir.

_-_Je résume, fit Sandy. J'ai plongé avec face de laitue pour aller sauver Luffy qui était tombé à la mer. Nous l'avons remonté sur le bateau et nous avons commencé à nous disputer, pour je ne sais quel connerie. Nous sommes donc restés dans l'eau et nous avons commencé à nous battre, ignorant totalement le bateau qui s'éloignait. À présent, je suis perdu au milieu de Grandline, et mes chères princesses sont seules à bord d'un bateau, loin de moi, et en compagnie de trois crétins finis. Mon dieu, ça peut pas être pire.

_-_C'est par où l'île la plus proche, demanda Zorro en scrutant l'horizon.

Sandy lança un regard désespéré vers le sabreur qui n'avait pas entendu son long monologue.

_-_Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que t'as à marmonner tout seul dans ton coin, lança Zorro en se retournant vers Sandy. Je te signale qu'on est au milieu de nulle part.

_-_Comme si je l'avais pas remarqué.

Ils restèrent encore un moment silencieux, mais il sembla rapidement que Zorro et Sandy ne pouvaient rester ensembles quelques minutes sans se chercher des crosses.

_-_On pourrait chercher une île, proposa Zorro.

_-_Et comment? C'est pas avec ton sens de l'orientation qu'on va y arriver, lâcha rageusement Sandy.

_-_Répète un peu pour voir!

_-_T'es pire qu'un chien devant une rue sans issue.

_-_TU VAS VOIR, hurla le sabreur en nageant vers le cuisinier.

Un combat aquatique commença entre les deux meilleurs ennemis, mais ils durent rapidement abandonner à l'arrivée d'un monstre marin qui avait décidé de casser la croûte.

En voyant l'énorme tête de poisson émerger de l'eau, les deux comparses durent se mettre d'accord sur la tactique à suivre: la fuite. Ils se mirent à nager frénétiquement dans la même direction, mais le poisson géant les remarqua et les avala après deux coups de nageoire.

Content de son frugal repas, le monstre marin plongea et commença à nager paisiblement parmi les tortues géantes et les anguilles longues de trois cents mètres, quand tout à coup, une vive douleur au ventre le prit, l'obligeant à s'arrêter net.

Visiblement, ses amuse_-_gueules n'avaient pas apprécié de se retrouver dans la panse d'un poisson long comme deux Vogue Merry et avaient décidé d'un commun accord de commencer à bastonner les parois de son pauvre estomac.

Se tordant sous la douleur, le monstre n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre que son repas se calme pour pouvoir continuer à nager paisiblement, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Lentement, Zorro coupa la chair du poisson et réussit à percer un trou assez grand pour que lui et Sandy puissent sortir, mais ils durent attendre que le corps du poisson géant remonte vers la surface pour s'échapper.

Le monstre dériva doucement vers les rivages d'une île déserte aux plages paradisiaques. Les deux équipiers s'extirpèrent de la panse du poisson géant, qui avait rendu l'âme en s'échouant sur la plage.

Sandy plongea la tête dans l'eau de mer afin de se débarrasser du sang qui lui couvrait les cheveux, tandis que Zorro se passait négligemment la main sur la tête. Une fois à peu près propres, ils se tournèrent vers la petit forêt tropicale qui couvrait l'île.

_-_On est où, demanda Zorro.

_-_On est perdu, répondit Sandy en cherchant ses cigarettes.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Zorro, qui n'ajouta rien. Comme guidés par une force commune, ils se dirigèrent vers les arbres.

OoO

La tempête s'était éloignée, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille était réuni dans la cuisine pour débattre de la situation.

_-_Bon, fit Nami après un long silence. Il faut retrouver Sandy et Zorro, et au plus vite. On ne sait pas combien de temps ils peuvent survivre en pleine mer.

_-_Ils sont peut_-_être déjà morts, murmura Pipo en tremblant.

_-_Il aurait fallu qu'ils rencontrent un banc de monstres marins pour ça, lâcha calmement Robin en sirotant une limonade.

_-_NOOOOOOON, hurla Chopper avec une mine effrayée.

_-_VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI, ordonna Nami en frappant la table du poing. Ils sont vivants. Ce sont Zorro et Sandy, ne l'oublions pas.

_-_C'est vrai, dit Luffy.

_-_Il faut maintenant tout entreprendre pour les retrouver.

_-_Et que pouvons_-_nous faire, demanda Pipo.

_-_Euh…

_-_Monsieur le médecin pourrait faire appel aux mouettes qui volent autour du bateau, proposa Robin.

Trois regards se tournèrent vers elle.

_-_Bonne idée, lancèrent_-_ils avec entrain.

_-_Je vais m'y mettre, ajouta Chopper en sortant.

_-_Ça ne durera pas longtemps si elles sont nombreuses. La réunion est terminée, déclara Nami.

_-_NON, s'exclama Luffy.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, sauf Robin qui avait ouvert son livre.

_-_Comment ça, demanda Pipo.

_-_Comment on va faire pour manger?

Pipo et Nami sentirent soudainement une grosse fatigue les envahir, puis la navigatrice frappa son capitaine avec son poing.

_-_Tu penses vraiment qu'à bouffer toi.

_-_Mais j'y peux rien si j'ai faim, s'indigna Luffy en frottant sa bosse.

_-_Je vais vous faire à manger, puisque c'est la seule chose qui intéresse Luffy, s'exclama furieusement Nami en remontant ses manches. Vous deux, dehors!

_-_Hein, firent Luffy et Pipo de concert.

Pour toute réponse, ils reçurent chacun un poing dans la gueule, les envoyant voler jusqu'au mât.

Sur leur île, Sandy et Zorro avaient fait sécher leurs habits et attendaient à présent que la part de poisson géant que Zorro avait extraite cuise sur le petit feu de bois qu'ils avaient allumé, non sans avoir oublié de débattre à coups de répliques cinglantes entre temps.

_-_Il va falloir trouver un endroit pour la nuit, lança Sandy en retournant la tranche de monstre.

_-_Et depuis quand tu te prends pour le chef, demanda Zorro en examinant ses sabres.

_-_Je…

Il soupira, lassé de devoir toujours répondre aux provocations du bretteur.

_-_C'est prêt, dit_-_il en tirant le morceau du feu. Tu veux bien le couper en parts égales?

_-_Mes sabres ne servent pas à couper de la nourriture.

_-_Et bien ce sont les seuls trucs qui coupent bien dans les environs. Coupe_-_moi ce morceau en plusieurs parts si tu ne veux pas mourir de faim!

Résigné, Zorro dégaina et coupa le bout de viande en huit. Ils se servirent et mangèrent en silence. Une fois les morceaux avalés, ils restèrent assis près du feu, s'évitant du regard, créant un malaise habituel entre eux deux. Lentement, Zorro s'endormit contre le tronc d'un arbre. Sandy ne tarda pas à faire de même, assis en tailleur près du feu.

La nuit passa doucement au_-_dessus de leur tête. Le feu s'éteignit après qu'une fine pluie se soit abattue sur l'île, permettant à quelques animaux sauvages de profiter des restes du repas des deux compères. Enfin, le soleil se leva sur l'horizon, colorant le ciel et les quelques nuages qui restaient d'un rouge éclatant.

Ne sachant pas comment, Sandy se réveilla dans une position plus qu'étrange: il était allongé sur Zorro, sa tête au niveau du torse du sabreur. D'un bond en arrière, il s'éloigna, le cœur battant la chamade. Apparemment, l'autre n'avait pas bougé pendant la nuit.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ce bordel? Pourquoi j'étais sur cette face de méduse, se demanda Sandy en ravivant le feu pour préparer le petit_-_déjeuner.

Dans un long bâillement, Zorro s'éveilla, s'étirant le plus longtemps possible avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Perplexe, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête en repensant au rêve qu'il avait encore fait cette nuit, le même depuis des mois: il voyait une pluie rose tomber lentement autour de lui et sentait sur son torse une présence qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, ou ne voulait pas voir plutôt, mais qu'il connaissait.

_-_Encore un rêve débile, pensa_-_t_-_il en posant ses yeux sur le feu solitaire.

Il chercha du regard le cuistot, et le trouva affairé à cueillir des baies comestibles quelques mètres plus loin.

_-_J'ai faim, lança le bretteur en s'approchant de Sandy.

_-_Alors aide_-_moi à cueillir ces baies, lui ordonna le blond sans se retourner.

Sans rechigner, Zorro s'activa et le petit_-_déjeuner fut rapidement prêt.

Pendant ce temps, sur le Vogue Merry, leurs compagnons s'activaient à les chercher, leurs regards fixés sur l'eau aux alentours du bateau.

_-_Bide total, lança Pipo en entrant dans la cuisine où Nami préparait des œufs au plat.

_-_J'ai faim, cria Luffy en écrasant Pipo dans sa course vers la table.

Nami enleva ses œufs au plat de la table, leur évitant une fin atroce dans le gosier de son capitaine.

_-_Attends que les autres soient arrivés!

_-_Mais ils sont là, s'exclama le brun tel un gamin devant sa mère.

Nami jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, puis envoya son pied dans le ventre de Luffy.

_-_Chopper et Robin ne sont pas encore là.

_-_Mais_-_euh, j'ai faim_-_euh!

Malgré son envie de manger, Luffy n'osa pas défier les coups de poing meurtriers de sa navigatrice et s'assit donc à table pour bouder un bon coup pendant que les deux derniers membres de son équipage viennent manger.

La rousse posa les œufs sur la table, et Luffy y jeta un regard déçu.

_-_C'est tout?

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva planté dans le mur derrière lui, tandis que Nami frottait son poing, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

OoO

De leur côté, Zorro et Sandy s'étaient mis à chercher un moyen de signaler leur position aux autres.

_-_On pourrait envoyer un message dans une bouteille, proposa Zorro en avisant les feuilles des palmiers au_-_dessus de sa tête.

_-_Bonne idée, fit Sandy avec ironie. Et où veux_-_tu trouver une bouteille?

Zorro lança un regard mauvais au blond.

_-_Vaut mieux faire un feu sur la plage, dit Sandy en ramassant quelques branches.

Zorro hocha de la tête et dégaina ses sabres pour aller couper le tronc d'un arbre qui paraissait mort depuis longtemps. Fier de lui, il rangea ses sabres et commença à tirer le tronc vers la plage.

_-_T'aurais pas pu prendre plus gros, fit Sandy.

_-_Pourquoi tu dois toujours râler comme ça, demanda Zorro en découpant l'arbre en bûches.

_-_Je râle pas, lança Sandy.

_-_Alors ferme_-_la un peu!

Pour toute réponse, Sandy l'attaqua et un combat commença. Zorro se défendit du mieux qu'il put, et malgré tous les coups qu'ils s'envoyèrent, ils étaient toujours à égalité. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas Nami pour arrêter leur duel. Cette fois, ils avaient décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la défaite ou même pire, la mort

Mais hélas, ce ne fut pas Nami qui mit fin au combat, mais une bûche sous le pied de Sandy. Ce dernier glissa en avant et son adversaire ne put rien faire d'autre que d'essayer de le soutenir, mais il glissa à son tour en arrière et les deux corps tombèrent sur le sol.

Lorsque Sandy reprit ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il était sur Zorro. Il se leva précipitamment et épousseta ses habits du revers de la main. Par contre, Zorro resta allongé par terre, trop abasourdi pour faire le moindre geste.

_-_Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, pensa le sabreur.

Secouant la tête pour chasser l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir, le sabreur se releva, ramassa ses sabres et les rangea dans leurs fourreaux avant d'aller aider le cuisinier à faire un bûcher digne de ce nom.

OoO

Le soleil se coucha, et personne n'était venu chercher les deux hommes abandonnés à leur sort. Maintes fois, Sandy et Zorro ravivèrent le feu avec des bûches ou des branches.

_-_Personne.

_-_Ils vont venir, assura Zorro, assis sous un palmier. Luffy n'est pas du genre à nous laisser en rade.

_-_Je sais, fit Sandy en soupirant. Mes deux chéries belles comme des cœurs sont toutes seules. Elles doivent être perdues sans moi.

Sandy jeta un regard misérable vers l'horizon et Zorro leva les yeux au ciel. Fatigué, le cuistot s'assis à côté du manieur de sabres. Le blond s'affaissa contre le tronc de l'arbre, et le sommeil le gagna. Il ne lutta pas et sombra rapidement dans le royaume des songes. De son côté, Zorro résistait tant bien que mal.

De longues minutes passèrent, rythmées par le bruit des vagues venant mourir sur la plage, et Zorro restait toujours éveillé, sachant que s'il ne montait pas la garde, personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire. Tout à coup, alors qu'il fixait une étoile dans le ciel, il vit une masse sombre se placer devant lui et s'étaler doucement sur son torse.

_-_Hé, cuistot, qu'est_-_ce qui te prend?

Il attrapa les épaules du blond et le souleva un peu. Il dormait profondément.

_-_Putain, murmura Zorro en essayant de le repousser.

Mais malgré son profond sommeil, Sandy semblait s'accrocher fermement au torse du sabreur, qui abandonna rapidement.

_-_Putain, répéta ce dernier en posant sa main sur ses yeux, las.

Doucement, la respiration rythmée du cuisinier apaisa le corps tendu du bretteur, qui se laissa aller dans une douce torpeur. Il s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

OoO

Le lendemain, une mouette vint crier à Chopper qu'elle avait aperçu les deux membres perdus sur une île non loin de la position du Vogue Merry. Aussitôt le petit bateau suivit l'oiseau jusqu'à l'île déserte. Une fois à terre, tout l'équipage se mit à chercher leurs amis.

Zorro fut réveillé par un cri lancé par Pipo. Prenant rapidement contrôle de ses esprits, il poussa Sandy sur le côté et se leva rapidement avant que les autres n'arrivent.

_-_Zorro, s'exclama Chopper en apparaissant. Tu es en vie.

Le petit renne alla se blottir dans les bras de son ami, tandis que Nami réveillait Sandy en le secouant énergiquement.

_-_Oui? Oh! Nami_-_chérie! Quelle joie de te revoir, lança le cuisinier en voulant se jeter dans les bras de la jolie rousse, son œil visible transformé en un énorme cœur.

La navigatrice assomma son attaquant d'un coup de poing bien placé, puis l'attrapa par le col et le traîna en direction du bateau, Chopper et Zorro la suivant de près.

_-_Vous êtes en vie, c'est le principal, lâcha Nami sans se retourner.

Zorro ne répondit pas.


	2. Automne, première partie

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ T_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire, puisque rien n'est à moi._

_

* * *

_

**Quatre saisons**

**Automne, première partie**

À bord du bateau, la vie reprit rapidement sa vie presque monotone. Sandy recommença à cuisiner pour ses chéries, et Zorro reprit son existence on ne peut plus passionnante, rythmée par les entraînements et les siestes, et parfois entrecoupée de duels avec Sandy.

Après quelques pérégrinations avec un ou deux monstres marins un peu trop curieux et le colonel Smocker accompagné de son fidèle bras droit, le sergent_-_chef Tashigi, le petit bateau arriva sur une île automnale portant le nom de Shuufun Island. Ils accostèrent dans un petit port de pêcheurs.

_-_Bon, chacun connaît ce qu'il doit faire, demanda Nami en revoyant sa liste.

_-_Oui, s'exclamèrent joyeusement Pipo, Luffy et Chopper.

_-_Ouaip, fit Zorro.

Robin hocha de la tête, assise dans sa chaise longue.

_-_Ouiiiiiii mon cœur en pâte d'amande douce, cria Sandy de la cuisine d'où on pouvait voir s'échapper une flopée de petits cœurs de fumée.

_-_Bon, alors c'est parti!

Les différents groupes se séparèrent et allèrent chacun de leur côté. Les trois imbéciles, comme les prénommait Sandy, devaient s'occuper de trouver des fournitures précises dans des magasins qui ne vendaient rien de mangeable (précaution prise par Nami et Sandy).

De leur côté, Nami et Zorro devaient acheter les victuailles, puis devaient se rendre dans une banque pour pouvoir retirer un peu d'argent que Nami avait mis de côté peu avant que Sandy et Zorro ne tombent à l'eau pendant la tempête.

Sandy et Robin restèrent sur le bateau pour le surveiller. Elle parce qu'elle avait un important chapitre à lire dans son livre et lui parce qu'il voulait faire ces conserves sans avoir une bande de goinfres baveurs sur le dos.

OoO

Après une dizaine de boutiques visitées, Zorro se retrouva chargé comme une mule, tandis que Nami ne portait qu'un minuscule sac qui ne contenait qu'un ridicule petit pot de confiture au thé qui coûtait une fortune et que Sandy voulait absolument tester sur un poisson que Pipo et Luffy avaient pêché quelques jours auparavant.

_-_Encore le primeur et nous aurons fini, lança Nami en se dirigeant vers un magasin.

Zorro lança un regard furieux vers la rouquine, puis se posta à l'entrée de l'établissement pour poser les nombreux sacs qu'il portait afin de souffler un peu.

De son côté, Sandy finit sa dernière conserve et sortit, content de lui, se fumer une cigarette en récompense. Il se posta sur la rambarde qui donnait sur la mer et observa vaguement les flots qui se fondaient au ciel au niveau de l'horizon.

Lentement, les souvenirs des deux jours passés seul avec Zorro revinrent, et malgré ses efforts, il revit dans son esprit le moment où il s'était retrouvé couché sur le sabreur. Cette scène fit naître un frisson de dégoût dans son dos, et il dut se frotter les épaules pour le faire passer.

_-_Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda la douce voix de Robin dans son dos.

Sandy fit volte_-_face et offrit son plus beau sourire à la déesse de ses rêves.

_-_Tout va bien quand tu es à mes côtés, ma chère princesse, lui affirma le cuistot en créant un énorme cœur de fumée. Tu veux un thé, un petit quelque chose de sucré? Ton chevalier servant est tout à tes pieds pour réaliser le moindre de tes souhaits.

_-_C'est gentil de proposer, mais je n'ai ni faim ni soif. Merci.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise longue, et Sandy tourna son regard vers l'horizon.

_-_Mais pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans cette position, se demanda_-_t_-_il encore avant de lancer son mégot dans les flots.

OoO

Les achats terminés, tout l'équipage revint au bateau, Pipo traînant Luffy pour l'empêcher d'attaquer un marchant de pommes tout particulièrement appétissantes.

_-_Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, demanda Robin aux autres membres.

_-_Nous oui, lança Nami en donnant le minuscule sac à un Sandy aux anges, tandis que Zorro posait un peu violemment les paquets de viande sur le sol.

_-_J'ai pas trouvé de champignons noirs des îles souterraines, ni de racines de fleurs de pavot, fit Chopper en posant une lourde caisse au pied du mât.

_-_Luffy a bouffé mon tournevis tout neuf, dit Pipo en lâchant Luffy. Il a crû que c'était un bâton de réglisse.

_-_Parfait.

Et l'archéologue retourna à son livre.

Après un coup d'œil aux autres, Nami posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

_-_Bon! Maintenant que nous avons fait le plein, il va falloir ranger tout ça. Luffy, Chopper, allez nettoyer votre dortoir! J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil et je me demande comment vous pouvez vivre là_-_dedans.

Les deux coéquipiers tirèrent leurs plus belles têtes démotivées, mais ils ne s'attirèrent qu'un vol de seaux, serpillières et balais. Ronchonnant, ils descendirent dans leur dortoir et entreprirent de tout nettoyer.

_-_Pipo, tu vas aller faire une inspection de la coque, ordonna la navigatrice. J'ai pas envie d'aller barboter avec les monstres marins à la prochaine tempête.

_-_Ose dire que le Merry est une épave, s'indigna le tireur d'élite.

_-_Tu as très bien résumé la situation. Allez!

Gardant ses insultes pour lui_-_même, le menteur pris sa boîte à outils et alla sur le ponton.

_-_Et moi, ma petite mandarine confite, demanda Sandy avec un regard amoureux.

_-_Tu vas aller ranger les achats dans la cale avec Zorro, lança la rousse en allant chercher sa chaise longue pour aller l'installer à côté de celle de Robin.

_-_À tes ordres, s'exclama le blond en sautant partout.

_-_Et pourquoi je dois me coltiner sourcils enroulés, fit Zorro avec un ton peu enjoué.

_-_Parce que, répondit Nami en se prélassant au soleil.

Le bretteur lança un regard haineux en direction du fumeur, qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Avec un grognement, les deux adversaires prirent quelques sacs et se dirigèrent en silence vers la cale.

OoO

_-_Mais pose pas ce sac de légumes séchés sur les tonneaux de harengs fumés, s'exclama Sandy pour la énième fois.

_-_J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un cuistot à la manque.

Pour toute réponse, Sandy lui envoya son pied dans les côtes, ce qui coupa le souffle du sabreur pendant à peine quelques secondes. Zorro lâcha le sac qu'il portait et dégaina vivement pour se mettre en face du blond, qui mit ses mains dans ses poches avec un air de défi sur le visage.

_-_Tu vas voir.

Zorro se jeta en avant, mais c'était sans compter sur le brusque mouvement du bateau qui tangua fortement, le projetant trop fort sur son adversaire qui ne réagit pas assez vite. Ils s'étalèrent sur le sol avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant de mer à tutu, Zorro sur Sandy.

Un peu sonnés, ils restèrent un court instant dans cette position, puis Zorro se redressa un peu, se rendant compte de son emplacement. Il fixa Sandy, qui reprenait ses esprits, puis se leva, son cœur battant la chamade.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé, demanda Sandy en se levant tant bien que mal.

_-_J'en sais rien, fit Zorro en ramassant son sabre.

Les deux compères sortirent de la cale tant bien que mal et tombèrent sur une scène presque normale à leurs yeux: Luffy était en pleine discussion musclée avec un sergent de la Marine qui semblait particulièrement hargneux. Aussitôt, Zorro et Sandy durent se séparer pour échapper à une petite dizaine de soldats qui venaient de les apercevoir.

La bataille, qui avait pourtant bien commencé, tourna au vinaigre, car les bateaux de la Marine reprirent leurs bombardements, faisant tanguer fortement Merry. Profitant de ce moment de flottement dans les combats, Luffy jeta quelques soldats à la mer et hurla:

_-_On se taille d'ici!

Nami, qui s'était planquée dans la vigie avec Pipo, alla détacher la grand_-_voile, après avoir furieusement frappé son acolyte pour son intrépidité inexistante.

Imperceptiblement, le bateau avança, mais son ancre le retint à sa place.

_-_Zorro, remonte l'ancre, ordonna Nami en assommant un soldat qui avait remarqué qu'elle était en haut du mât.

Le sabreur évita le soldat inanimé qui tombait, trancha quelques corps de plus et alla soulever l'ancre à l'aide du cabestan.

_-_Chopper, dirige le bateau vers le large!

_-_D'accord!

Le renne étala son poing dans la figure d'un lieutenant et s'occupa de bouger le timon. Sous l'action du vent, le petit bateau se mit enfin à voguer, tandis que la bataille faisait encore rage sur ses planches.

Tout à coup, Zorro, qui ne pouvait bouger à cause du cabestan qu'il devait bloquer, fut assaillit par deux escrimeurs particulièrement agressifs qui en voulaient certainement à sa peau. Soutenant toujours le treuil, le sabreur dégaina un katana et repoussa tant bien que mal les assauts dont il était la cible.

_-_Hé, face de méduse, qu'est_-_c'tu fous, fit la voix de Sandy à la porte de la salle où se trouvait le bretteur.

_-_Je cueille des fraises avec deux putains de mecs qui veulent ma peau, ironisa Zorro du mieux qu'il put.

Aussitôt, le cuisinier apparut dans la pièce et dégomma d'un coup de pied les deux soldats.

_-_Suffisait de demander, fit Sandy en soufflant de la fumée.

_-_Ça serait mieux si tu pouvais dire à Chopper de venir m'aider, s'exclama furieusement Zorro en rangeant son sabre.

Le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier, puis sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Chopper venait prendre le relais et Zorro put aller fixer l'ancre à la rambarde, tandis que les autres membres se débarrassaient facilement du reste des soldats.

OoO

Après avoir passé la journée à tourner autour de Shuufun Island, le Vogue Merry s'amarra à côté d'une falaise effrayante.

_-_On va faire des tours de garde, lança Nami à la fin du dîner, alors que Luffy finissait enfin son dessert (deux plats gigantesques de flan au caramel). Zorro, t'es de corvée!

Le sabreur s'étouffa presque dans sa bouteille d'alcool, et toussa un bon moment avant de pouvoir dire:

_-_QUOI?

_-_Pas de discussion.

_-_Tu vas quand même pas demander à cet imbécile incapable de rester éveillé une demi heure de garder ta si précieuse vie, ainsi que celle de Robin et la mienne, fit Sandy en nettoyant une casserole.

Regard haineux de la part de Zorro.

_-_Tu insinues par_-_là que je suis pas capable de monter la garde?

Sandy lui lança un regard voulant sous_-_entendre que oui. Zorro se leva alors, posant la main sur ses sabres.

_-_Viens, je t'attends, lança Sandy en posant sa casserole.

_-_ÇA SUFFIT!

Super Nami, avec son fulguro_-_poing_-_de_-_la_-_mort_-_qui_-_tue, sépara les deux meilleurs ennemis en les assommant purement et simplement.

_-_Zorro, tu vas monter la garde cette nuit! Et toi Sandy, tu seras de corvée nettoyage du pont demain matin, ordonna la navigatrice avec un ton avec lequel on ne pouvait discuter.

Chopper et Pipo se dirigèrent docilement vers leur dortoir, le dernier tirant Luffy derrière lui, et Robin leur souhaita une bonne nuit d'un sourire. Encore un peu furieuse, Nami se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Robin, laissant les deux garçons évanouis sur le carrelage du coin cuisine.


	3. Automne, deuxième partie

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ T_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ À part la mouette, rien ne vient de moi._

_

* * *

_**Quatre saisons**

**Automne, deuxième partie**

Une fois réveillé, Zorro alla chercher une couverture dans le dortoir et monta en haut du mât, tandis que Sandy s'installait dans son hamac.

Les heures passèrent, et Zorro dut maintes fois s'empêcher de s'endormir en faisant le tour du bateau de toutes les façons possibles: sur les pieds, à reculons, sur les genoux, en rampant, sur les mains, à quatre pattes, sur les mains à reculons, … Bref, il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Après avoir chipé dans le frigidaire une tranche de jambon, le sabreur retourna dans la vigie, où il trouva une drôle de surprise: Sandy pionçant paisiblement, couché en chien de fusil et les pieds à l'air. Zorro resta un moment figé sur son échelle de corde, puis reprit ses esprits et finit de monter.

_-_Hé, cuistot à la manque, qu'est_-_c'tu fous là, il demanda d'une voix assez forte.

Un petit ronflement lui répondit. Il soupira profondément et secoua un peu le blond, qui ne se réveilla pas.

_-_Ça sera pas ma faute si tu choppes la crève.

Le bretteur s'assit sur le sol de la vigie et posa son regard sur le reflet que la demi lune projetait sur la mer calme. De très longues minutes s'écoulèrent, silencieuse, et Sandy n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni Zorro d'ailleurs.

Lentement, ce dernier sentit la fatigue le reprendre et décida d'aller faire un tour pour ne pas s'endormir, bien décidé à prouver qu'il pouvait correctement monter la garde. Il se leva donc et entreprit de descendre l'échelle de corde pour atteindre le pont inférieur.

Il alla s'appuyer contre la balustrade de la poupe et attendit un long moment avant d'aller en direction de la proue… qu'il n'atteignit pas. Sandy, par il ne savait quel miracle, était descendu de la vigie et marchait à présent sur la rambarde du pont inférieur. Zorro sentit son sang couler plus rapidement dans ses veines et s'approcha du cuistot.

_-_Hé, descends de là!

Sandy, toujours endormi, s'arrêta de marcher et descendit sur le plancher.

_-_Tu devrais retourner dans le dortoir, conseilla Zorro en lui attrapant les épaules.

À ce contact, Sandy se retourna et s'accrocha au cou du bretteur, qui se figea complètement de frayeur. Une longue, très longue minute passa, et Zorro ne bougeait toujours pas, trop abasourdi par l'attitude du coq.

_-_Blondinet, lâche_-_moi!

L'ordre ne fut pas entendu, et Sandy poussa sur ses pieds, faisant basculer Zorro en arrière, qui ne put que poser ses mains sur le sol pour ne pas s'étaler trop brutalement. Il soutint un petit moment leur deux corps, puis posa doucement son dos sur les planches du pont et soupira bruyamment.

_-_Putain, pourquoi tu fais ça?

Un marmonnement indistinct s'éleva et Zorro remarqua que son équipier bougeait un peu. Profitant de cette aubaine, le sabreur secoua un peu le cuisinier, qui s'éveilla doucement.

_-_Gn'hein, fit Sandy en posant son regard dans celui de Zorro. Qu'est_-_ce que… WOAW, PUTAIN, s'exclama_-_t_-_il lorsqu'il reconnut les yeux bruns de son ennemi.

Le cuisinier se redressa prudemment et examina sa position: lui, couché sur Zorro, dans un rapprochement trop peu normal pour eux.

D'un coup de rein, il se leva et alla se frotter la tête contre le mât, espérant trouver un peu de fraîcheur.

_-_Putain, mais pourquoi ça recommence, il gémit et se tirant les cheveux.

_-_C'est pas la première fois, lança Zorro en s'asseyant.

_-_Mais je sais! Déjà sur cette île déserte.

_-_Parce que tu t'en souviens? T'étais pourtant raide endormi quand c'est arrivé.

_-_Mais non… j'étais bien réveillé quand… attends un peu! Tu veux dire que…

_-_Parce que toi c'est à un autre moment que ça s'est passé, coupa Zorro en se levant.

Sandy se frotta les tempes avec ses poings.

_-_Mais c'est totalement incompréhensible!

Zorro se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec une main, puis déclara:

_-_C'est arrivé deux fois sur l'île, et une fois sur le bateau.

_-_Je me fiche de savoir combien de fois nous nous sommes retrouvés comme ça! Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi, lâcha Sandy avec une petite vois.

_-_J'en sais rien moi. Pas la peine d'être agressif.

Ils restèrent encore silencieux un moment.

_-_C'est… c'est pas vraiment désagréable cette position, marmonna Zorro en contemplant les étoiles qui jouaient à cache_-_cache avec les nuages.

_-_Hein?

_-_Je… et puis pourquoi je te le dirais? Tu n'es pas mon confident!

_-_Ben heureusement, parce que je devrais pas passer beaucoup de temps à t'entendre parler, lança Sandy en s'allumant un cigarette.

Zorro grogna un coup, puis retourna en haut de son perchoir pour continuer tranquille sa nuit de veille. Sandy resta un bon moment debout au pied du mât, puis retourna dans le dortoir pour finir de dormir, ne voulant pas se lever trop tard pour préparer le petit_-_déjeuner de ses princesses.

OoO

Zorro s'était assoupi depuis un petit moment déjà quand Sandy émergea du dortoir pour aller dans la cuisine. Le cuisinier entendit les ronflements du bretteur, et décida d'aller lui foutre une raclée, juste pour le sport.

Il monta rapidement l'échelle de corde et lorsqu'il fut sur la vigie, il trouva Zorro, complètement étalé, une bouteille d'alcool à peine entamée dans la main. Une veine pulsa à la tempe du blond, qui envoya un magistral coup de pied dans le ventre de géant vert. Ce dernier se réveilla brutalement et sauta sur Sandy pour le plaquer au sol, la lame du troisième Kitestsu posée sur la gorge du cuistot.

Au_-_dessus d'eux, une mouette cria joyeusement, puis ils se séparèrent, un peu confus.

_-_C'est quoi cette manière de réveiller les gens, demanda furieusement Zorro.

_-_C'est quoi cette manière de sauter sur la personne qui te prépare à bouffer, fit Sandy en se massant la gorge.

_-_Un partout, pensa la mouette.

Les deux adversaires se jetèrent des regards pareils à des lasers, puis Sandy rompit le contact et descendit du perchoir.

L'oiseau moqueur poussa un cri strident et s'envola.

_-_Tête de maquereau a gagné, pensa_-_t_-_il en plongeant sur une sardine trop imprudente.

Manque de chance pour la mouette, un monstre marin pareil à un requin avait eu la même idée et l'engloutit en même temps que la sardine.

OoO

Quelques jours plus tard, le log était rechargé et le petit équipage put rejoindre la pleine mer, en direction pour de nouvelles aventures.

Pour ne pas tomber dans l'ennui, Pipo, Luffy, Chopper et Zorro entamèrent une partie de cartes sous les yeux amusés de Robin, alors que Nami faisait bronzette sur la proue et que Sandy préparait un nouveau thé aux herbes.

_-_J'ai deux rois, annonça Pipo en montrant fièrement ses cartes.

_-_Rien, firent Zorro et Chopper.

_-_…

Tous se tournèrent vers leur capitaine, qui affichait un air qui se voulait sérieux et concentré.

_-_Luffy?

_-_Ça compte d'avoir cinq cartes de la même couleur, demanda le brun en levant les yeux de son jeu.

_-_Montre!

Luffy posa ses cartes sur le sol et Pipo afficha automatiquement une mine déconfite.

_-_…

_-_Alors?

_-_Selon ce que j'ai pu lire, annonça Chopper, tu as une petite suite.

_-_C'est fort?

_-_C'est plus fort qu'une paire de roi.

_-_Ouais, s'exclama le capitaine au Chapeau de Paille en sautant en l'air. J'ai gagné!

Pipo fulminait et Zorro bailla.

Quelques parties plus tard, Pipo affichait une mine tout à fait réjouie devant son jeu.

_-_Suite royale, il annonça.

_-_Rien, fit Zorro.

_-_Une paire de trois, dit Chopper.

_-_…

_-_LUFFY!

L'interpellé posa ses cartes et Pipo refit un bond dans la déprime.

_-_C'est pas possible, il a un cul pas possible, geignit l'artilleur en broyant du noir.

_-_J'ai encore gagné?

_-_Oui. T'as une quinte flush, la figure la plus forte du jeu, expliqua le médecin du bord en ramenant les cartes vers Zorro pour qu'il les distribue.

Le sabreur leva les yeux au ciel et se leva.

_-_J'arrête de jouer.

Et il se dirigea vers la poupe. Au moment où il disparaissait au coin, Sandy sortait de la cuisine, un plateau dans chaque main.

_-_Nami_-_chérie, Robin_-_chérie, voulez_-_vous quelques petites gâteries que j'ai spécialement préparées pour vous? À moins que vous ne désiriez goûter mon tout nouveau thé aux herbes, il lança avec des airs amoureux, sans se soucier de Pipo qui boudait au pied de l'escalier.

La scène qui suivit se passa très vite. Sandy trébucha contre le menteur et s'emmêla les pinceaux tant et si bien qu'il tomba en arrière après avoir essayé de reprendre appui sur le jeu de cartes qui traînait.

Mais, alors que le coq croyait qu'il allait perdre tout les mets qu'il avait concoctés, une main solide l'attrapa aux épaules et une autre rattrapa le plateau qui manquait de se renverser. Sandy garda un moment les yeux fermés, puis les rouvrit pour découvrir le visage de son sauveur.

_-_Ça va, fit l'escrimeur en le posant délicatement sur le sol.

_-_Que…

_-_J'ai cru à un moment que t'allais t'étaler dans tes sucreries, fit Zorro en déposant le plateau qu'il avait rattrapé à côté du blond, qui affichait toujours un air décontenancé.

Enfin, le coq reprit ses esprits et lança l'un de ses pieds en direction de la tête d'asperge.

_-_Mais ça va pas! Qu'est_-_c'qui te prend, s'exclama le bretteur en esquivant le coup.

_-_Pourquoi t'as fais ça, demanda le coq en se levant, un air furieux sur le visage.

_-_Hein?

_-_Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?

_-_Tu nous répètes sans arrêt de ne pas gâcher la bouffe. T'aurais peut_-_être préféré que je te laisse écraser royalement les trucs que t'as fait?

_-_Peut_-_être ouais! Au moins je n'aurais pas été en contact avec toi!

Un féroce duel allait s'engager, mais une Nami agacée les assomma sans sommation.

_-_Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous chamailler comme des gamins, elle demanda avec lassitude avant de retourner sur sa chaise longue.

OoO

La nuit était venue, et tout le monde dormait sur le Vogue Merry, sauf peut_-_être le cuisinier du bord, qui avait été soudainement pris d'insomnies.

Il souffla la dernière bouffée de fumée que pouvait lui offrir sa cigarette, puis lança cette dernière à la mer, pour finalement rejoindre le dortoir des garçons. Là_-_bas, il retrouva ses amis plongés dans un profond sommeil qui lui fit envie. Depuis quelques jours déjà, Sandy n'arrivait pas à dormir comme il le voulait.

Ses nuits étaient généralement peuplées de rêves débiles qui le réveillaient toujours trop tôt, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait plus envie de dormir, de peur de refaire ces rêves.

Un froissement de draps attira son attention et il tourna les yeux vers l'escrimeur qui dormait la bouche ouverte. Le blond secoua la tête puis se dirigea vers le canapé. Tout à coup, un grand choc le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et découvrit que Zorro était tombé de son hamac et qu'il se frottait la tête.

_-_Putain de merde, marmonna le sabreur en se relevant. Quelle merde ces hamacs! C'est la deuxième fois que je tombe aujourd'hui.

Incapable de se retenir, Sandy explosa de rire et s'écroula sur le canapé, les larmes aux yeux. L'air maussade, Zorro tourna son regard vers le cuistot et afficha son air le plus désagréable.

_-_Ça te fait rire, face de banane? T'es jamais tombé de ton hamac?

Sandy calma un peu son rire et dévisagea son coéquipier.

_-_Ça m'est arrivé une fois, il avoua en essuyant ses larmes.

_-_Alors te marre pas.

_-_C'était nerveux. … J'arrive pas à dormir.

Zorro eut un sourire moqueur.

_-_T'as fait un cauchemar, il demanda.

_-_C'est pas ton problème, lança le blond en s'installant plus confortablement sur le canapé.

_-_Alors m'en parle pas.

Le sabreur se retourna et se dirigea vers son hamac, quand un reniflement de Sandy l'arrêta. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le coq et remarqua qu'il pleurait un peu, les yeux plongés dans le vague.

_-_T'as besoin de parler, il demanda en se tournant vers lui.

_-_Pas avec toi, lança hargneusement Sandy.

_-_Je suis pourtant le seul debout, remarqua Zorro.

Sandy renifla dédaigneusement et invita Zorro à s'installer sur le canapé après un long moment de réflexion. Le bretteur s'exécuta, mais le blond resta silencieux. Gêné, Zorro posa ses yeux sur Luffy qui marmonnait dans son sommeil, attendant que Sandy se décide à parler.

_-_Je… je fais des rêves étranges, lâcha enfin ce dernier.

_-_Mmh?

_-_Je… c'est débile mais… j'ai… peur de ces rêves.

_-_Pourquoi?

_-_Ben… je sais pas trop.

Zorro détourna ses yeux de la passionnante position de son capitaine pour les poser sur Sandy. Ce dernier tremblait. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait trembler de cette façon, ou même qu'il le voyait trembler tout court.

Incapable d'agir, le sabreur resta figé un bon moment, puis, dans un élan désespéré de gentillesse et de compassion, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sandy. Le cuistot fut surpris de cette réaction et arrêta de respirer, le temps de s'habituer au contact inhabituel. Puis, lentement, il se laissa aller à la tiédeur que lui offraient ces bras musclés. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre l'épaule qu'il sentait contre lui.

Les deux partenaires restèrent un long moment comme ça, puis Sandy s'endormit, calmé. Zorro soupira et poussa le cuistot pour qu'il se couche, mais le corps de ce dernier eut une réaction soudaine: il poussa plus fort sur le corps de Zorro, qui tomba par terre, puis se laissa doucement tomber sur le sabreur, qui se retrouva bloqué sous le blond.

_-_Sandy, fais pas le con. Réveille_-_toi!

Rien à faire, Sandy n'allait plus se réveiller jusqu'à l'aube. Zorro soupira encore une fois et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Malheureusement pour lui, cet acte lui valut comme récompense de s'endormir aussitôt.

OoO

Lorsque Sandy se réveilla, il fut très surpris de se retrouver couché sur Zorro, qui dormait paisiblement. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il se leva prudemment, mais deux bras puissants le tirèrent à sa position d'origine.

Il se cogna le nez contre le torse de Zorro, mais la douleur s'estompa immédiatement lorsque Zorro murmura:

_-_Nan, reste un peu comme ça. C'est agréable.

Abasourdi, Sandy ne put baragouiner qu'une phrase totalement dénudée de sens, tandis que le sabreur s'éveillait doucement. Les bras autour du corps du cuisinier relâchèrent leur étreinte, mais Sandy ne put pas s'en aller pour autant, Zorro gardant ses mains posées dans le dos du coq.

_-_Gn'hein, lâcha enfin l'escrimeur en dévisageant Sandy. Qu'est_-_ce que… Ah! Oui, c'est vrai.

Il lâcha Sandy, qui se leva en vitesse pour sortir de la pièce par l'échelle.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé hier soir, se demanda Sandy en entrant dans la cuisine. Qu'est_-_ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver comme ça? Et puis pourquoi face de lézard trouve cette position agréable? C'est pas agréable du tout de se retrouver sous un mec. MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE, QU'EST_-_CE QUI SE PASSE À LA FIN?

Se calmant, il enfila son tablier et entreprit de chercher des œufs dans le frigidaire.

_-_Hé!

Sandy sursauta violemment, maquant de faire tomber les œufs sur le sol dans son mouvement. Afin de ne pas faire d'autres conneries, il posa les œufs sur le plan de travail et jeta un regard méprisant à la tête d'algues qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Faut qu'on parle.

_-_J'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi!

_-_Faudra bien si tu veux arrêter de te retrouver dans une telle position à l'avenir, lança l'escrimeur en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Sandy hésita longuement entre foutre un coup de pied dans cette tête de melon une bonne fois pour toute ou se laisser convaincre de parler avec ce barbare sans cervelle. Soupirant à faire crever le cœur le plus insensible, il décida de laisser de côté ses différents avec le bretteur et s'assit.

_-_De quoi veux_-_tu qu'on parle, il demanda avec lassitude.

_-_T'es somnambule, lâcha Zorro.

_-_Hein?

_-_Tu marches en dormant.

Sandy rigola un bon coup.

_-_Et pourquoi pas t'embrasser tant qu'on y est? C'est la meilleure de l'année celle_-_là!

_-_Je rigole pas, fit Zorro avec un tel sérieux que Sandy s'arrêta de rire.

Sandy resta perplexe un instant, puis se leva pour commencer à préparer le petit_-_déjeuner.

_-_Ça te choque autant que ça?

_-_Je pensais m'être débarrassé de cette connerie, mais apparemment, c'est revenu, marmonna le cuistot en fouillant dans le frigidaire à la recherche du lard.

_-_Ça t'est déjà arrivé?

_-_Ouaip. J'étais gamin à l'époque. J'avais l'habitude de me lever la nuit pour aller éclater la gueule des cuisiniers qui me cherchaient pendant la journée. Zeff m'a enfermé trois mois dans la cuisine pour pas que je continue de martyriser les autres coqs.

Devant cette révélation, Zorro plongea dans ses pensées un court instant.

_-_Je vois mal Luffy t'obliger à dormir dans la cuisine, lâcha_-_t_-_il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Sandy fit un sourire.

_-_D'autant plus que la chambre de Nami et Robin chéries n'est pas loin, ajouta_-_t_-_il avec envie.

_-_Les pauvres, fit Zorro en se levant. J'aimerais pas être là quand tu débarqueras dans leur chambre au beau milieu de la nuit. Quel massacre ce serait.

À cette réflexion, Sandy attrapa une planche et l'envoya sur la tête de Zorro, obligeant ce dernier à se replier à l'extérieur s'il ne voulait pas mourir sous l'assaut de casseroles et de chaises qui voulaient sa mort.


	4. Hiver

**Auteur: **_TiaKin _

**Genre:**_ T_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ Malgré le fait que je les utilise pour le bien de cette fic, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage)._

_

* * *

_**Quatre saisons**

**Hiver**

Deux semaines plus tard, le Vogue Merry n'avait toujours pas atteint l'île que pointait le log pose, mais s'était approché d'une petite île hivernale qui avait obligé les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille à enfiler des manteaux moelleux et chauds pour ne pas crever de froid.

_-_Fait froid, se lamenta Pipo en faisant les cents pas devant un Chopper tout émoustillé et un Luffy impassible. T'as pas froid toi, il demanda ensuite à son capitaine en remarquant que ce dernier ne portait pas son manteau.

_-_Hein? Ah! Froid!

Pipo baissa la tête, découragé par l'attitude de celui qui voulait devenir le futur seigneur des pirates.

De leur côté, les quatre derniers membres de l'équipage se chauffaient devant le four de la cuisine, tandis que Sandy préparait le rôti qui serait servi au déjeuner. Robin, elle, sirotait un bon vin chaud, les yeux perdus dans un gros livre poussiéreux retrouvé au fond d'un coffre que Pipo et Zorro avaient pêché quelques jours auparavant, tandis que ce dernier et Nami bavardaient dans un coin de la pièce, une bouteille de rhum chacun.

Nami, les joues rosies par l'alcool, rigola un coup, puis fixa longuement le sabreur qui vidait sa bouteille d'une traite. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Immédiatement, Zorro fit une tête ahurie qui fit rire Nami.

De son côté, Sandy se concentrait furieusement sur la découpe du rôti pour ne pas jeter des regards meurtriers en direction des deux buveurs.

_-_Jaloux, lui demanda Robin en tendant sa tasse vide.

_-_Moi? Non, assura Sandy en prenant son air le plus tendre pour attraper la tasse afin de la remplir.

_-_Si, tu es jaloux.

_-_Non. Qui serait jaloux d'un barbare pareil, il lança en reprenant son couteau et sa pique.

_-_Qui te dis que tu es jaloux de lui, fit Robin avec un sourire.

Sandy leva son sourcil visible et dévisagea un instant la douce brune qui replongeait dans son livre, puis secoua la tête et retourna à la découpe de son morceau de viande.

OoO

_-_WOUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Ce fut le premier mot qui parvint aux oreilles de Sandy alors qu'il finissait de préparer le café du matin. Curieux de savoir ce qui faisait la joie de son capitaine, le coq passa la tête par la fenêtre et vit que c'était l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le bateau qui plongeait non seulement Luffy, mais aussi Chopper et Pipo dans une hystérie telle que le bateau en tremblait.

Aussitôt, les trois pirates retournés en enfance se mirent à faire des bonhommes de neige (Pipo fit un magnifique dauphin des neiges), puis une bataille de boules de neige qui dégénéra rapidement en un tir aux mouettes.

Pris d'un élan de compassion envers les pauvres oiseaux qui survolaient courageusement le bateau, Sandy sortit de la cuisine et lança le seul et unique cri qui pouvait arrêter Luffy dans n'importe quelle situation:

_-_À table!

Sandy n'eut pas le temps de retourner à ses fourneaux que trois morfales se jetaient déjà sur les petits pains à la confiture et les croissants qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du four. Assommant Luffy d'un coup de pied, il calma les ardeurs des deux autres goinfres et put sauver une grande partie des petits pains.

_-_Attendez un peu les autres avant de tout avaler, il ordonna méchamment.

_-_Oui m'sieur, lancèrent Pipo et Chopper en se tenant à carreau.

_-_J'ai entendu le signal de la bouffe, lança Zorro en entrant dans la pièce.

Le cuistot avisa la hauteur de la couche de neige qui couvrait les cheveux de fond de prairie et soupira fortement, attirant à lui un haussement de sourcil de la part du manieur de sabres.

Sandy se garda de dire quelque chose, puisque les deux plus belles créatures du bateau venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se jeta aussitôt à leurs pieds, crachant des cœurs de fumée.

OoO

Pendant que Pipo déclamait des vers sur la façon la plus radicalement ridicule pour tuer un monstre marin à coups de boules de neige, Zorro et Luffy déblayait la neige qui tombait à gros flocons sur le pont.

_-_Mais pourquoi il faut qu'il neige autant, demanda Zorro après un énième coup de pelle à neige.

Luffy afficha un tel sourire que ça en déprima Zorro, qui s'obligea à reprendre ses coups de pelle.

Après avoir fini la proue, Zorro attaqua la poupe, laissant le pont inférieur aux trois imbéciles qui repartaient dans un autre concours de bonhommes de neige. En passant devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, il vit une scène on ne peut plus commune à bord du bateau: les deux filles bavardaient tranquillement devant un bon thé chaud et Sandy faisait le serviteur dévoué en affichant un air on ne peut plus amoureux.

Cette vision déprima encore plus Zorro, qui se dépêcha d'aller sur la poupe pour éviter de commettre un meurtre, dont il ignorait jusqu'à la raison.

Après avoir déblayé une bonne partie de la neige se trouvant à l'arrière du bateau, Zorro s'octroya une pause bien méritée pour souffler un peu. Il posa ses yeux sur la petite île qu'ils dépassaient et se laissa aller à une nostalgie qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir.

Pendant qu'il rêvait doucement, quelqu'un s'approcha par derrière et lui tapota l'épaule, ce qui le fit violemment sursauter vers l'avant, manquant de passer par_-_dessus la rambarde du bateau. Il se retourna, une main sur le cœur, et découvrit l'habituel sourire de Nico Robin.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux toi, il lança rudement.

_-_Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu semblais si en colère après avoir regardé par la fenêtre, elle dit simplement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_-_Moi, en colère?

_-_Oui.

_-_J'étais juste dégoûté par l'attitude du blondinet. Il se fait vraiment exploiter par vous deux.

Aussitôt après, il s'éloigna de l'archéologue, pensant qu'il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

Robin afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

OoO

_-_Apparemment, ils sont jaloux l'un de l'autre, fit Robin à Nami quand elles se retrouvèrent seules dans leur chambre.

_-_Qui?

_-_Deux personnes qui n'acceptent pas leurs sentiments l'une envers l'autre, lança énigmatiquement la brunette avec un sourire.

Nami soupira et enleva ses lunettes de son nez pour fixer son amie.

_-_Si tu parles par énigmes, je ne comprendrai rien.

Robin rigola un peu, puis s'approcha de Nami et lui murmura la situation à l'oreille. Les yeux de la rouquine s'agrandirent aussitôt de surprise.

_-_Non! C'est pas vrai, s'exclama_-_t_-_elle avec un air ahuri.

_-_Si. Mais apparemment, ils ne l'acceptent pas encore.

Nami prit un sourire de conspiratrice.

_-_Il va donc falloir les pousser un peu, tu ne crois pas?

_-_Si tu veux.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent un peu, puis planifièrent quelques coups pour si jamais.

OoO

Le soir, Nami déclara de sa plus belle voix qu'il fallait reprendre les tours de garde. L'annonce fut accompagnée d'une vague de protestations rapidement balayée par un regard meurtrier de son crû.

_-_Si vous avez envie de vous faire capturer par la Marine pendant votre sommeil, c'est votre problème, lança_-_t_-_elle furieusement. Mais moi, j'ai envie de dormir tranquillement.

Sandy accompagna cette phrase par un très long bâillement qui montrait très bien son manque de sommeil depuis quelques temps.

_-_Alors pour ce soir, Zorro et Sandy monteront la garde, finit Nami en se rasseyant.

Les deux susnommés dévisagèrent la navigatrice, puis se lancèrent des regards haineux sans un mot. Zorro se tut, connaissant bien la force de frappe de la rouquine, et Sandy, aimant trop la jolie rousse, ne pouvait protester malgré son manque de sommeil évident.

Donc, lorsque tous les autres membres de l'équipage furent couchés, Sandy et Zorro se déléguèrent silencieusement un côté du bateau et commencèrent à scruter l'horizon.

Au bout d'un long moment, Sandy, qui luttait tant bien que mal à ne pas s'endormir, entendit un ronflement perçant qu'il connaissait très bien pour l'avoir écouté pendant ses nuits d'insomnies. Furieux que l'escrimeur se soit endormi, il se leva et se dirigea vers la proue, où il trouva la tête de légumes verts profondément endormie, sa couverture ayant glissé de ses épaules.

Longtemps, le coq hésita entre réveiller brutalement le bretteur d'un violent coup de pied dans la tête ou le laisser à son sort pour qu'il meure de froid ou sous les coups de Nami quand elle découvrirait qu'il s'est endormi. Mais au lieu de choisir entre ces deux options, il décida finalement de s'installer face au sabreur pour fumer une clope.

Au fur et à mesure que sa cigarette se consumait, Sandy examina le sabreur qui pionçait. Il suivit toutes les courbes de son visage fermé, des fines mèches vertes sur le sommet de son crâne à la courbe de sa mâchoire. Finalement, lorsqu'il jeta son mégot à la mer, le cuistot avait décidé de s'installer aux côtés de cet homme.

Les minutes passèrent, interminables pour Sandy, qui ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il restait à côté de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus. D'un côté, rester près de lui le rendait calme et serein, mais d'un autre côté, Zorro l'horripilait tellement qu'il ressentait de la haine pour lui. En définitive, Sandy tourna son regard vers le visage endormi, cherchant peut_-_être une réponse à ses questions.

Mais, au lieu de cela, il ressentit une profonde attirance pour ces lèvres fines et légèrement entrouvertes. Sandy secoua la tête.

_-_Mais à quoi je pense, il demanda tout haut.

_-_Que ça serait peut_-_être mieux pour nous de parler, lâcha l'escrimeur en ouvrant les yeux.

Sandy fit un petit bond de côté, puis se détendit lorsque Zorro posa ses yeux sur lui.

_-_Je… je vais à l'arrière, lança Sandy en voulant se lever.

_-_Non, fit Zorro en attrapant le cuisinier par la taille pour le tirer vers lui. Faut qu'on parle!

_-_Je…

La main sur sa hanche le troublait énormément, et il ne put que se laisser faire. Rapidement, il se retrouva appuyé contre le torse de Zorro, les bras de ce dernier croisé sur son ventre. Immédiatement, il ressentit une grande gêne.

_-_Lâche_-_moi, il s'exclama sans réelle conviction.

_-_Non. Faut qu'on parle.

_-_Tu te répètes.

Le coq sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou, ce qui provoqua chez lui un frisson inexplicable.

_-_J'ai envie de parler avec toi, murmura Zorro.

Le cuistot soupira.

_-_Bon. De quoi on parle?

_-_Tu aimes Nami?

_-_Hein, fit Sandy en se retournant un peu.

_-_Réponds!

_-_Je… bien sûr que je l'aime. C'est la femme la plus délicieuse qui existe au monde.

_-_Et Robin?

_-_Pareil. Elles sont magnifiques toutes les deux.

Zorro resta silencieux.

_-_Et toi? Qu'est_-_ce que tu penses d'elles, demanda en retour le cuisinier.

_-_Nami est profiteuse et Robin trop mystérieuse.

_-_C'est ce qui fait leur charme, lâcha Sandy avec un petit sourire.

Les mains de Zorro se rejoignirent, augmentant la pression sur le ventre de Sandy.

_-_Pourrais_-_tu me dire pourquoi tu me poses ces questions, demanda Sandy.

_-_Parce que. J'ai mes raisons.

Sandy soupira et regarda en l'air. Des flocons recommençaient doucement à tomber.

De leur côté, Nami et Robin, cachée derrière le coin se demandaient s'il valait mieux pour elles d'intervenir ou non. Nami fulminait de la lenteur des événements.

_-_Ils sont aveugles ou quoi, murmura_-_t_-_elle en serrant les poings. Quand est_-_ce qu'ils vont s'embrasser?

Robin fit un petit sourire.

_-_Il vaut mieux ne pas intervenir. Ça pourrait tout gâcher, chuchota_-_t_-_elle avec raison.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent et Nami put exploser de colère sans attirer l'attention des deux garçons.

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Nami annonça que Chopper, Pipo et Luffy devaient monter la garde le soir même. Aucune protestation ne fut énoncée à voix haute et le repas continua comme il avait commencé.

_-_C'est un hasard ou j'ai l'impression qu'elle le fait exprès, pensa Zorro en jetant un coup d'œil vers Sandy.

Il soupira profondément en engloutit sa tranche de pain grillé avant de finir son café noir.

Le soir même, Sandy alla se coucher tôt après la fin du dîner, tandis que Zorro allait faire une dernière série de pompes avant d'aller dormir. Une fois ceci fait, il croisa Luffy qui courait après Chopper en hurlant:

_-_Attends Chopper, je vais te faire un autre savon!

Zorro prit pitié du petit renne et fit un croche_-_pied à son capitaine, qui s'étala dans un tas de neige fraîchement tombée. Le sabreur fit un sourire à Chopper et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette nuit de sommeil.

En bas, il retrouva Sandy, totalement réveillé, en train de fumer une cigarette d'un air énervé.

_-_T'arrives pas à dormir, demanda le sabreur en enlevant son manteau.

Un grognement furieux lui répondit, et il prit ça pour un "oui". Haussant les épaules, il enleva ses bottes et s'installa dans son hamac, bien enroulé dans sa couverture. Immédiatement après, il ronflait paisiblement, ce qui attira sur lui les foudres de Sandy, qui s'empressa de lui foutre un coup de pied dans les fesses, le faisant tomber de son hamac.

_-_MAIS ÇA VA PAS NON, hurla l'escrimeur en se levant. LAISSE LES GENS DORMIR TRANQUILLE.

_-_Tu ronfles, et ça m'exaspère.

Le cuistot écrasa son mégot et se ralluma directement une autre cigarette. Énervé par l'attitude du coq, Zorro franchit les trois mètres qu'il avait mis entre eux en trois enjambées et attrapa la cigarette fraîchement allumée pour l'écraser contre la paroi la plus proche. Le blond lui jeta un regard franchement surpris, puis se jeta sur lui pour le mettre en pièce.

Le bretteur évita facilement les coups de son adversaire. Assez lassé par sa journée fatigante, le manieur de sabres attrapa les deux poignets du cuisinier et plaqua ce dernier contre la paroi. Tout à coup, leurs visages furieux furent assez proches l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, Sandy essayant vainement de se libérer de la poigne de Zorro.

_-_Mais tu vas me lâcher oui, s'exclama_-_t_-_il en se tortillant.

_-_Pas avant que tu te sois calmé, lança Zorro sans faiblir.

Lentement, le coq sentit ses forces l'abandonner et il abandonna ses assauts. Enfin, Zorro lâcha ses poignets, sans pour autant éloigner son visage de celui de Sandy. Quand ce dernier s'aperçut de la proximité de leurs visages, il piqua un fard. Lentement, la distance qui les séparait s'amenuisa et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, timidement d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, Zorro s'écartant vivement du blond en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils faisaient.

_-_Désolé, murmura_-_t_-_il en se retournant.

Frustré par la trop courte durée de leur baiser, Sandy se lança en avant et obligea Zorro à lui faire face pour l'embrasser plus passionnément.

Le sabreur fut très surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude, mais se laissa faire. Rapidement, la bouche de Sandy s'ouvrit et le cuistot fit parcourir sa langue sur les lèvres de l'escrimeur, qui les entrouvrit instinctivement. Le contact humide de la langue de Sandy avec la sienne le surpris un peu, mais il accompagna les mouvements que lui imposait le cuisinier.

De l'autre côté de la paroi, Nami sautait de joie en se retenant de hurler à la gloire de dieu, et Robin souriait franchement, assise au bar.

_-_C'est fantastique, s'exclama doucement la rouquine. J'ai bien fait de mettre les trois imbéciles au tour de garde ce soir.

_-_Effectivement, c'était une bonne idée, admit la brunette en se levant pour aller chercher son livre, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fini. Espérons maintenant que tout se passera comme nous l'avons prévu.

_-_J'espère aussi. Mais normalement, ils devront passer à l'acte dans pas longtemps.

_-_Qui te dit qu'ils auront l'occasion de passer à l'acte?

_-_Je vais la leur donner.

Contente d'elle, Nami se coucha sous sa couette, alors que Robin finissait sa page.


	5. Printemps

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ T_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ L'histoire est à moi, mais pas les personnages._

_

* * *

_**Quatre saisons**

**Printemps**

L'île hivernale derrière eux, l'équipage du Vogue Merry retrouva un climat un peu plus agréable en s'approchant de leur destination supposée. Les jours s'écoulèrent doucement, inlassablement identiques.

Malgré le fait qu'ils se soient enfin mis d'accord sur leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre, Zorro et Sandy ne changèrent pas pour autant de se chercher des puces quand ils le pouvaient, au plus grand dam de Nami, qui désespérait en les voyant se disputer pour des choses sans aucun intérêt.

Mais pourtant, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, les deux ennemis changeaient de ton et discutaient comme deux amis, voire même plus, s'ils avaient le temps.

_-_Il fait bon, remarqua Luffy au milieu d'une discussion tout à fait passionnante sur la meilleure façon de faire friser les poils de Chopper.

_-_C'est vrai, fit Nami en levant les yeux au ciel. On doit approcher d'une île printanière.

_-_Ça donne envie de faire la sieste, dit Zorro en se couchant pour s'exécuter.

_-_FACE DE LÉZARD, hurla Sandy du pas de la porte de la cuisine. RAMÈNE TES FESSES! Y'A LA VAISSELLE À FAIRE!

Coupé dans son élan pour s'endormir, Zorro ronchonna bruyamment et ramassa ses sabres pour se diriger vers la cuisine, qui était seulement occupée par Sandy. Ceci fit sourire Nami et Robin, qui regardèrent Zorro disparaître dans la cuisine en fermant la porte.

_-_Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font quand ils sont tous seuls, fit Robin sans lever le nez de son journal.

_-_Des choses de mecs, lâcha Nami avec amusement.

OoO

Dans la cuisine, Sandy avait évidemment terminé la vaisselle, ce qui n'étonna pas Zorro, qui posa ses sabres sur la table avant d'aller embrasser le blond. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet frénétique dans leurs bouches, puis ils rompirent le contact, essoufflés et passablement excités.

_-_C'est chaque fois la même chose, murmura Zorro.

_-_Que veux_-_tu. On ne peut pas se laisser aller. On risque de se faire prendre, lança Sandy en posant une main très baladeuse sur le torse de son amant. Mais je pense qu'on va bien trouver un moment.

_-_On pourrait continuer pendant la nuit, proposa l'escrimeur en soulevant un peu la chemise du blond pour chatouiller les abdominaux de ce dernier.

_-_Je dors la nuit.

_-_T'es chiant.

_-_Je dois bien préparer à manger pour tout le monde quand même. Qui c'est qui prépare tes tartines le matin? C'est moi.

_-_Elles sont particulièrement bien réussies depuis un bon moment.

Les paumes chaudes de Zorro glissèrent sous la chemise et allèrent caresser tendrement le dos du cuisinier, qui s'affairait à embrasser le cou de l'escrimeur. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore et les mains du cuistot allèrent titiller les côtes de son amant.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les deux hommes se séparèrent. Sandy renfila son tablier et Zorro alla s'asseoir sur une chaise pour examiner ses sabres. Les pas s'éloignèrent, et les deux amoureux soupirèrent en même temps.

_-_Je vais finir par être frustré éternellement si ça continue, lança Sandy en s'affairant dans le frigidaire.

Zorro marmonna quelque chose et tira de sa ceinture son nécessaire à sabres. Il entreprit de les nettoyer un à un sous l'œil attentif de Sandy, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Ceci fait, le sabreur sortit de la pièce, sans oublier d'embrasser Sandy au passage, et se dirigea vers la proue pour commencer la petite sieste qu'il avait voulu faire avant d'être appelé.

_-_Fait chier avec sa vaisselle, lâcha l'escrimeur en s'installant en face de Nami.

Il s'endormit aussitôt confortablement couché sur le sol, et Nami esquissa un sourire malicieux.

OoO

Le petit bateau ballotté par les flots arriva enfin à son escale, une île montagneuse réputée pour ses sources chaudes et ses cerisiers continuellement en fleur.

Devant ce spectacle tout bonnement merveilleux, le petit équipage s'octroya une pause bien méritée afin de tester quelques unes des nombreuses sources proposées. Les filles proposèrent d'aller aux bains de boue, mais les garçons préférèrent aller dans une source à ciel ouvert.

Ils se donnèrent donc rendez_-_vous à la réception pour aller tous ensemble dans la grande source principale qui faisait la fierté de l'île.

Les garçons passèrent chacun un yukata de la couleur de leur choix et se dirigèrent vers la source qu'ils avaient choisie. Ils découvrirent que c'était en fait un réseau de trois bassins de taille moyenne alimentés par une dizaine de petites cascades.

La surprise passée, Luffy, Pipo et Chopper plongèrent dans l'eau et disparurent dans un bassin caché par un énorme rocher. Zorro profita de cet instant où il se retrouvait seul avec le blond pour l'embrasser dans le cou, puis alla s'installer sur un petit tabouret pour commencer à se frotter énergiquement avec le savon.

Sandy l'imita et les deux hommes durent faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se sauter dessus, malgré l'envie qui les taraudait.

Une fois entièrement propres, ils s'installèrent dans l'eau chaude et se délassèrent.

_-_Ça fait du bien, fit Sandy en fermant les yeux.

_-_C'est le pied tu veux dire, rectifia Zorro.

Sandy jeta un léger coup d'œil vers Zorro, puis déplaça sa main sous l'eau.

_-_Hé, s'exclama Zorro en sentant le membre baladeur lui toucher le bas_-_ventre.

_-_Laisse_-_toi faire, lui ordonna le blond en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous l'eau.

Zorro resta un moment tendu, puis ressentit du plaisir sous les caresses que lui prodiguait le cuistot. Il poussa un soupir sensuel et Sandy voulut attraper le membre qui commençait à devenir dur, quand un grand cri retentit.

Zorro s'écarta de Sandy et se concentra mentalement pour pouvoir se calmer un peu, tandis que les trois autres garçons de l'équipage apparaissaient dans le bassin, un air de totale panique sur le visage.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez encore fait, demanda Sandy en se passant une main sur le visage.

_-_On a rien fait, assura Pipo.

_-_C'est ça, et Chopper c'est Rudolf, lança Zorro en jetant un coup d'œil au pelage devenu étonnement rouge du petit renne.

_-_Est_-_ce que c'est normal que les femmes crient quand on les regarde nues, demanda Luffy avec un sourire.

Sandy lui envoya son pied dans le menton, puis coupa le souffle de Pipo en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre.

_-_Vous avez pas pu vous empêcher d'aller mater les filles, fit Zorro avec un regard accusateur.

Pourtant, il ne remarqua pas que Pipo s'était glissé vers Sandy et qu'il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui semblait intéresser grandement le blond.

_-_Montre_-_moi, il lui ordonna tout bas en s'éloignant.

Pipo et Sandy laissèrent Luffy, Zorro et Chopper seuls un moment et se dirigèrent vers la paroi que Pipo avait escaladée pour mater les filles. D'un bond, le blond monta la paroi et commença à regarder les splendides corps féminins qui me mouvaient de l'autre côté.

_-_Alors, demanda Pipo à voix basse.

_-_Un vrai paradis, murmura Sandy avec une voix enjolivée.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il allait se pencher un peu en avant pour épier une superbe demoiselle à la peau laiteuse, deux mains poussèrent littéralement sur la paroi et le repoussèrent sans sommation de l'autre côté.

_-_Vous avez pas honte, dit une voix connue de derrière le mur.

_-_Hein, fit Sandy en se relevant.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua avec amertume que Pipo s'était sauvé.

_-_Le lâche, il pensa.

_-_Sandy!

_-_Oui ma chérie au corps de rêve, lança le cuistot en prenant un ton faussement amoureux.

_-_Tu crois pas que tu devrais faire autre chose au lieu de mater des filles sans importance.

_-_Tu es jalouse mon petit canari en sucre? Tu sais pourtant que tu es une déesse comparée aux autres, dit Sandy sans remarquer la subtilité de la remarque de Nami.

_-_Sandy! Oublie_-_nous un peu et va sauter Zorro!

Cette réplique cloua le bec à Sandy, qui ne put que baragouiner un truc incompréhensible.

_-_Pas la peine de te justifier mon grand, lança Nami. Profite qu'on soit sur cette île pour t'éclipser avec Zorro.

_-_Nami! Depuis quand tu…

La rousse rigola un peu, puis lança:

_-_Bonne chance mon grand!

Des bruits de pas indiquèrent au blond que la navigatrice s'éloignait. Complètement abasourdi, il s'en retourna vers les autres, essayant d'effacer l'air ébahi qu'il affichait.

OoO

Le soir arriva rapidement et les garçons durent sortir du bassin qu'ils avaient loué pour rejoindre les filles à la réception. Elles leur avaient préparé une petite surprise: une nuit sous les cerisiers.

_-_Mais attention, c'est une soirée classe, prévint Nami avec sérieux. Interdit de se comporter comme des sauvages.

_-_Et la tenue de soirée est exigée, ajouta Robin en lançant un regard vers un homme qui portait des boîtes. Voici nos tenues. Rendez_-_vous ici dans une demi heure.

_-_Non, une heure, s'exclama Nami. Je dois me maquiller et me coiffer.

_-_Alors disons une heure trente, pour être larges.

Les garçons acquiescèrent et suivirent l'homme aux paquets jusqu'à une salle d'essayages. Là_-_bas, ils durent choisir entre un très grand nombre de chemises différentes, mais le choix fut vite expédié. La suite fut moins joyeuse, puisqu'ils devaient passer chez le coiffeur sous l'ordre impérieux du directeur des sources thermales.

_-_Nous n'allons pas vous laisser entrer avec de pareilles têtes, avait_-_il lancé dédaigneusement du haut de son mètre cinquante.

_-_Je peux le frapper, demanda alors Luffy en se tournant vers ses hommes.

Pipo se précipita immédiatement et tira son capitaine en s'exclamant:

_-_Regarde Luffy, ils ont des chemises à paillettes qui scintillent!

Chopper s'excusa rapidement auprès du directeur, qui s'en alla avec une mine furieuse.

_-_Il croit vraiment me faire peur avec sa taille, lança Zorro en se laissant guider par une splendide coiffeuse.

_-_Il doit faire un mètre les bras levés sur un tabouret, ajouta Sandy pendant que la coiffeuse qui se chargeait de lui peinait à se faire entendre de sa mèche rebelle.

Tous les membres masculins de l'équipage éclatèrent de rire, sauf Chopper qui refusait catégoriquement de se faire tondre la fourrure. Heureusement pour lui, le coiffeur abandonna et accepta de simplement lui faire une petite coupe avec la touffe que le renne avait sur le sommet du crâne.

Une fois leurs cheveux coupés, ils passèrent aux essayages et là, ce fut un vrai bordel. Seuls Zorro et Sandy ne firent pas les imbéciles et étaient prêts à temps. Ils durent toutefois attendre que Luffy se laisse nouer sa cravate autour du cou et que Chopper finisse de discuter ardemment avec le maître d'hôtel au sujet de son chapeau.

Finalement, le médecin du bord put garder son chapeau, sous les protestations de Luffy qui n'avait pas pu, et Zorro dut traîner son capitaine jusqu'à la réception pour pas qu'il ne saute sur le coiffeur qui avait osé toucher son chapeau de paille.

_-_Vous êtes en retard, annonça Robin en consultant la montre au_-_dessus de la réception.

_-_Petit problème de chapeau, expliqua Pipo en regardant Chopper et Luffy qui se faisaient la tête.

Sandy observa la magnifique robe qui seyait parfaitement aux courbes gracieuses de l'archéologue. C'était une robe chinoise à haut col décoré de fleurs de lys violettes et entièrement noire. Elle possédait deux fentes qui remontaient jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, et Sandy déclama des vers pendant de longues minutes sous les regards furieux de Zorro et ceux amusés de Robin.

_-_Je suis là, fit Nami en arrivant.

En se retournant, Sandy faillit rendre l'âme en découvrant la mignonne petite robe de la rouquine. Elle était également noire, mais le décolleté aurait fait fondre toute la neige de Drum en à peine deux minutes, tellement il était provoquant. La jupe était évasée et courte et les jupons dessous donnaient un air de poupée à la navigatrice, qui portait des gants allant jusqu'au_-_dessus des coudes. Elle avait, pour paraffiner le tout, un petit ruban rouge autour du cou, et un joli petit chignon dont s'échappait juste sa mèche rebelle.

_-_Vous êtes pas mal une fois habillés, lança la rousse en examinant les garçons. Enfin, sauf Sandy, puisqu'on a l'habitude de le voir comme ça.

Il fallait dire que tous les garçons, sans exception, portaient un costard_-_cravatte dont seule la couleur de la chemise et de la cravate changeait. Même Pipo, qui normalement était peu séduisant, avait l'air vraiment classe avec ses cheveux bouclés coiffés en arrière.

_-_Messieurs dames, si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit le maître d'hôtel en se courbant en avant.

L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille suivit ce dernier sans un mot, et ils furent amenés sous un énorme cerisier où se trouvaient une énorme nappe carrelée et une bonne douzaine de bouteilles de saké.

_-_Passez une bonne soirée, souhaita le maître d'hôtel avant de partir.

Les sept pirates se regardèrent, puis leur joie explosa et ils se jetèrent sur les bouteilles de saké.

OoO

Cela faisait au moins deux bonnes heures que les pirates fêtaient leur passage sur cette île, et Luffy rendait déjà l'âme après sa troisième bouteille d'alcool. Chopper était déjà mort depuis un bon moment, et Pipo manquait de tomber dans l'inanition à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

De leur côté, Zorro et Nami en étaient à leur dixième chacun, et Sandy et Robin partageaient leur sixième.

_-_Chiche que tu bois pas cette chope d'une traite, lança Nami en posant une bouteille d'alcool devant Zorro.

_-_Chiche!

Le sabreur attrapa la bouteille et la vida en une gorgée. En voyant ça, Sandy avait l'impression que Nami voulait saouler Zorro pour le décoincer.

_-_C'est peine perdue, pensa_-_t_-_il. Zorro boit comme un trou sans se saouler pour autant.

_-_Je pense qu'il serait temps, murmura Robin.

_-_Hein? Qu'as_-_tu dit mon petit sucre d'orge parfumé à l'anis?

_-_Rien.

Elle affichait un tel sourire que Sandy en oublia presque d'ouvrir la bouche pour boire son alcool.

_-_Ouais, s'exclama Nami en finissant sa onzième bouteille. Maintenant, une douzième Zorro!

Le bretteur s'exécuta docilement, et Nami fit le signe de la victoire à Sandy.

_-_Et une douzième, fit Zorro avec l'œil un peu hagard.

_-_Ça te dit un petit pari, demanda la rousse avec malice.

_-_Ça dépend. Dis toujours.

Nami se pencha vers Zorro et lui murmura:

_-_Chiche que tu te fais pas sauter par Sandy cette nuit.

L'escrimeur resta un moment perplexe, puis se leva et empoigna le bras de Sandy pour le traîner à l'écart. Le cuisinier entendit les rires de Nami s'éloigner petit à petit.

**Fans de lemon, allez au chapitre suivant. Les autres, la suite de suite.**

Malheureusement pour Zorro, une branche proéminente du cerisier l'empêcha de réaliser son souhait de sexe en le faisant trébucher, emmenant Sandy dans sa chute.

Sandy atterrit sur le torse de Zorro, qui se frotta un moment la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il le fit, il vit une pluie de pétales de cerisiers tomber vers lui, et sentait sur son ventre une présence qu'il devinait même sans la voir.

Cette scène lui rappela son rêve qu'il faisait continuellement avant de se perdre sur une île déserte avec Sandy.

_-_Et maintenant, qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait, demanda ce dernier.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que j'en sais, répondit Zorro, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_-_Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre que tu sois un peu plus sobre avant de faire des conneries.

_-_Si tu le dis.

Sandy ouvrit quelques boutons de la chemise de Zorro et posa sa tête contre le torse dénudé qui vibrait sous les battements du cœur du sabreur.

_-_Je t'aime, murmura_-_t_-_il en déposant un petit baiser entre les deux pectoraux du bretteur.

_-_… Moi aussi, fit Zorro en fermant les yeux.

Ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

Derrière l'arbre, Nami fulminait de colère que son plan soit tombé si facilement à l'eau.

_-_Et moi qui croyais qu'ils allaient enfin conclure, s'insurgea_-_t_-_elle en frappant le sol de ses poings.

_-_Tout ne peut pas arriver selon nos espérances, lança philosophiquement Robin en finissant son verre de saké.

_-_Je me passe volontiers de tes commentaires.

Robin sourit et se resservit d'alcool, tandis que la rouquine se levait pour aller se coucher.

**FIN**


	6. Lemon, vous avez dit lemon?

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ T_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ L'histoire est à moi, mais pas les personnages._

_

* * *

_**Quatre saisons**

**Lemon, vous avez dit lemon?**

Après quelques tours, Zorro trouva enfin la réception.

_-_J'aimerais un bain privé, dit_-_il en s'adressant la réceptionniste

_-_Bien sûr monsieur. Quel genre de bain?

_-_Standard, pour deux.

_-_Bien monsieur. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

La réceptionniste les emmena jusqu'à une petite source bien à l'écart.

_-_C'est parfait. Merci.

Elle s'en alla après une petite courbette, laissant seuls Sandy et Zorro. Ce dernier avait un peu reprit ses esprits et se demandait bien pourquoi il était là. Profitant de ce moment de flottement, Sandy poussa l'escrimeur dans les vestiaires et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Le bretteur répondit au baiser et les deux amants entreprirent de se déshabiller rapidement. Une fois nus, Sandy tira Zorro jusqu'au bassin et ils s'y installèrent.

Sans lui demander son avis, le blond plaqua le manieur de sabres contre le bord et commença à lui lécher le cou tout en lui titillant les tétons avec les doigts. Zorro poussa un grognement, mais laissa le cuisinier mener la danse.

La langue du blond parcourut un bon moment le menton et la pomme d'Adam du bretteur, qui avait commencé à caresser son torse avec envie. Les mains de Sandy sur les tétons de Zorro furent remplacées par des dents accompagnées de lèvres qui augmentèrent rapidement l'excitation du léché.

_-_J'ai une question, fit Zorro en soupirant sensuellement. Qui est_-_ce qui fait la femme?

_-_Toi, répondit Sandy entre deux mordillements.

Cette réponse ne plut pas trop à l'escrimeur, qui obligea son amant à s'éloigner un peu.

_-_Et qui est_-_ce qui a décidé ça?

_-_Moi.

_-_Pourquoi c'est moi qui ferais la femme?

_-_Parce que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi.

_-_Et comment? Tu te prends des râteaux tout le temps, remarqua le bretteur.

_-_Tu es sûr de ne pas me confondre avec toi? J'ai pas attendu Nami ou Robin pour expérimenter le corps à corps, il lâcha en approchant ses lèvres de celles du manieur de sabres. J'avais un bon palmarès à mon actif avant que vous n'arriviez pour m'engager.

Cette révélation laissa Zorro complètement muet, et Sandy en profita pour faire descendre rapidement ses mains vers le sexe déjà bien tendu de Zorro. Ce contact ramena ce dernier sur terre.

Il voulut encore protester, mais Sandy le rendit muet en l'embrassant. Zorro se mit à gémir sous l'action des doigts de Sandy sur son pénis, et le blond abandonna ses lèvres pour aller lécher de nouveau ses tétons. Des frissons de plaisir parcoururent le corps du sabreur, qui ne put que pousser des gémissements rauques qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter l'excitation du coq.

Ce dernier leva sa main droite et inséra deux doigts dans la bouche du manieur de sabres, qui se mit instinctivement à les sucer avidement.

_-_Bon garçon, murmura Sandy avec un petit sourire et en accélérant le rythme de ses va_-_et_-_vient sur le phallus de Zorro.

_-_Je… peux plus, marmonna ce dernier en se crispant.

Il poussa une longue plainte et Sandy sentit son sexe pulser sous ses doigts. Zorro venait de jouir pour la première fois de la soirée.

Essoufflé, le sabreur s'enfonça un peu dans l'eau, mais Sandy le soutint avec sa main libre, l'autre étant toujours dans la bouche du manieur de sabres. Il retira cette dernière et souleva son amant pour le poser sur le bord.

Il se posta au_-_dessus de lui et l'embrassa doucement tandis que ses mains retournaient en bas. Lentement, ses doigts massèrent les bords de son anus, décontractant légèrement la chair, puis Sandy laissa tranquille la bouche de Zorro pour poser la sienne juste sous ses bourses.

Incapable de réagir correctement, car encore un peu imbibé par l'alcool, Zorro porta ses mains à ses yeux et poussa un long soupir. Sandy embrassa toute la longueur du sexe tendu de l'escrimeur, puis commença à le lécher, ses mains massant toujours les bords de l'anus.

Sentant que Zorro était complètement détendu et concentré sur sa langue passant le long de son phallus, le blond introduisit un doigt dans la cavité de l'anus et commença à le bouger doucement. Il sentit que l'escrimeur se tendait et attendit un petit peu avant de recommencer à bouger.

Sachant qu'un deuxième doigt n'allait pas plaire à Zorro, Sandy suçota un peu le bout de la verge et le mit entièrement dans sa bouche en même temps qu'il introduisait son majeur dans le rectum du bretteur.

Encore une fois, il dut attendre que les muscles se détendent autour de ses doigts pour qu'il puisse chercher le point sensible. Après un petit moment, il le trouva et se mit aussitôt à le chatouiller avec force, arrachant des gémissements brutaux à Zorro.

_-_Arrête, murmura ce dernier en relevant un peu la tête. Arrête!

Sandy abandonna le sexe de son amant à son sort et approcha sa tête de la sienne.

_-_Tu as envie que je te prenne tout de suite ou tu préfères que je t'habitue, il demanda sadiquement.

Zorro lui lança un regard hésitant entre l'envie sexuelle et l'envie de tuer sur le champ le propriétaire de ces doigts trop audacieux, mais ne put marmonner qu'un mot inaudible. Sandy eut un sourire et retira ses doigts de l'anus du bretteur.

Lentement, il déplaça le corps de son amant pour qu'il soit à l'aise, puis il positionna son sexe. Pour une dernière fois, il embrassa tendrement le sabreur, qui affichait un regard voilé par le plaisir et l'alcool, puis pénétra doucement en lui, lui arrachant des cris de douleur.

_-_Ça va, demanda le coq lorsqu'il arriva au bout.

_-_À ton avis, lui répondit le bretteur. J'ai ton truc dans mon cul, mais à part ça, je pète la forme.

_-_Malgré l'alcool, il est encore capable d'envoyer des vannes, pensa Sandy avec amusement.

Légèrement, Sandy bougea, puis effectua des va_-_et_-_vient de plus en plus fort, changeant de temps en temps l'angle d'inclination pour donner plus de plaisir à Zorro, qui semblait avoir perdu son esprit dans une masse nuageuse.

Le cuisinier fit faire au corps du sabreur un demi_-_tour et se retrouva à le pénétrer par l'arrière, ce qui provoqua un plus grand plaisir chez les deux amants. Bientôt, le cerveau de Sandy ne fut plus véritablement présent dans sa tête, remplacé par un mélange d'envies et de plaisir.

Leurs bouches répétèrent longuement leurs prénoms, murmurèrent des mots doux ou de haine. Sandy embrassa mainte fois le dos musclé de Zorro et Zorro mordit par deux fois ses doigts.

Enfin, Zorro poussa un long râle et Sandy le suivit immédiatement. Le dernier s'effondra sur le dos du premier, qui poussa un dernier juron avant de repousser son amant.

_-_Je vais te tuer, il lâcha entre deux souffles.

_-_J'aimerais bien voir ça, plaisanta Sandy en s'installant dans le bassin.

Le sabreur s'approcha de lui et lui mordit violemment le cou jusqu'à y laisser une marque sanglante. Pour toute réponse, Sandy attrapa la fine chevelure du bretteur et le tira dans l'eau pour le noyer un bon coup.

_-_T'es vraiment un monstre, lança_-_t_-_il en portant sa main à sa nuque.

_-_Tant mieux, fit ledit monstre en s'approchant rapidement de sa proie. Et je vais encore te le prouver.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose, le blond planta la plante de son pied au milieu de sa figure, ce qui eut pour résultat de l'assommer complètement. Soupirant de soulagement, le cuistot tira le manieur de sabres de l'eau et l'amena vers la salle où ils avaient laissé leurs habits.

OoO

Ils retournèrent sur le bateau et Sandy installa son amant dans son hamac avant d'enlever sa veste et ses chaussures pour faire de même.

_-_Sandy!

Le susnommé se retourna et découvrit que Zorro n'était plus dans les vappes.

_-_Ça va un peu mieux, demanda le blond en s'approchant.

_-_Je… j'ai mal au cul.

_-_C'est normal, lui assura le blond en rigolant un peu. Demain, tout ira mieux.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et s'installa dans son hamac.

OoO

Le lendemain, Zorro et Sandy avait quitté le bateau alors que les autres préparaient déjà leur départ.

L'un à côté de l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense cerisier qui faisait la fierté de l'île et s'installèrent dessous, couchés côte à côte.

_-_C'est beau, murmura Sandy en soufflant une gerbe de fumée.

_-_Tu l'as dit.

Regardant son amant, le blond décida de s'installer sur son ventre. Dans un mouvement ample, il se retourna et monta sur Zorro, qui eut un sourire.

_-_T'es lourd, remarqua le sabreur.

Sans répondre, Sandy déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de la chemise noire que portait Zorro et déposa son front entre les deux pectoraux. Zorro ouvrit doucement les yeux, tandis qu'un coup de vent faisait bouger les branches du cerisier, créant ainsi une pluie de pétales sur les deux tourtereaux.

À cet instant, Zorro compris enfin pourquoi il rêvait d'une pluie rose et d'un corps connu sur lui: c'était un rêve prémonitoire.

_-_Zorro?

_-_Mmmh?

_-_Tu m'aimes?

_-_… Oui, je t'aime.

_-_Moi aussi alors.

Zorro soupira et referma ses yeux, tandis que Sandy rigolait doucement sur son torse.

**FIN**


End file.
